All the love in the world
by darkhooded-angel
Summary: This is a story for all the teenagers out there. Life is hard, especially for us teenagers, and our SD characters are not an exemption. See an excerpt from the life of our SD heroes.


Disclaimer: SD belongs to Inoue Takehiko and the song, 'all the love in the world' belongs to the band, 'The Corrs.'

0o0o0

**All the love in the world**

**The Corrs**

0o0o0

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to_

_I've got my friends_

_I'm more than OK_

0o0o0

He sighed as he placed his bag at the couch. His mother is not here as usual. What is so wrong with her?

He sat down, right beside his bag. He stared at their little house, as if it was the first time he entered it. There was a table at the next room enough for two. The kitchen is just beside the dining room. It has nothing but a stove, a microwave oven, some cooking materials and a cabinet. Upstairs, there are two bedrooms: his and his mom's. Their living room consists of nothing but a table, a sofa, TV, and radio.

Their life was not like this before his dad died. They used to live in a big house with a garden. He gets to buy all the things he used to like. He can waste money just like it was nothing. He can not do that right now.

He stared at the picture frame at the table. A young, beaming version of him and his mother greeted him. He smiled.

Yet, he can not control his tears to fall.

After his father died, his mother never paid attention to him. She is too busy with her work. 'I don't need the money.' He thought, caressing the face of his mother in the picture. 'I need your attention.'

He had been fighting with his mother for quiet a long time already. Their topics often consist of low grades, pachinko, bad influence of friends and stuff that are too little for his mother.

But it meant a lot for him. Not only those things: but also her understanding.

'But she never seemed to realize it. Will she?'

0o0o0

_I've got more than a girl could wish for_

_I live my dreams, but it's not all they say_

0o0o0

She climbed upstairs, her footsteps barely heard because of the shouts and angry voices coming from below. As usual, her parents are fighting. All night, they fight. She does not understand why. They've been together for amore than 18 years, for the love of the basketball team's ace player!

This is one secret she and her brother had been keeping from the whole of the school. Their mother and father had always been fighting since... when was that? She can not even remember.

'They had been bickering for almost an hour now.' She thought as she leaned on the cold wall. 'It should be coming any minute.'

Indeed, what she said was true. She heard a shout from her mom as her dad boxed her mother. She sighed. This is nothing new.

Everyone thinks she is perfect. Indeed, she looks like she has the perfect life. She is pretty, sweet, athletic, one of the top of the class, has a very protective brother and a lot of friends. However, this is a hidden life that she is more than willing to tell: if only her brother's life will not be affected.

'This is insanity, isn't it?'

0o0o0

_Still I believe_

_I'm missing something real _

_I need someone who really sees me._

0o0o0

The door creaked as a blue-eyed boy entered the house. He looks tired. He had just arrived from basketball practice. It was very tiring. It had always been tiring.

After quitting the basketball league for two years, he went back again. It was OK. Everybody accepted him for who he is. There were different obstacles he had faced, but they faced it together as a team.

He had his old friends back, too, not to mention the new friends that he already gained. He also had the trust of most people around him too, although most girls still do not trust him for his bad boy looks and the history. How about his love life? No, he is not paying attention to that anymore; he wants to put basketball first.

Yet, there were people whose trusts he still hadn't gained. Of course, he does not expect that all people will trust him again, but what hurts most is the fact that his parents, of all people, still don't trust him yet.

It hurts badly. The people he had hurt before, the people who he had placed to the hospital before, they already forgave him. But his parents don't!

'Why?'

0o0o0

_Don't want to wake up alone anymore_

_Still believe that you'll walk through my door_

0o0o0

The doorbell already rang for a dozen times, yet no one still went to the gate and opens it. Perhaps, his brother is still at work. He can never learn to always remember to get his keys before going to the university, ne? That is nothing new.

His big, black eyes stared at the setting sun. Being a basketball player of the top university who had won as the top school team on basketball league for already seventeen years, he had been busy these days. Their current captain will soon retire, whether he likes it or not. His best friend, called hairy monkey by another team player, is too undependable to be a team captain. Who's left? Guess who.

Life had been hard since his father died. When he was five, their mother had already married another man. When he was seven, she disappeared like a bubble.

He misses his mother. She used to bake cookies, pull the weeds and do stuff in the house while she would tell jokes and tell him stories about the fairies and monsters, about love and hatred, about Peter Pan and Captain Hook, and other nice stories. His tame face would then shift from a happy to a frightened one, and his mother would laugh at him.

Not now, though.

Everything is different. After their mother left, his father was so out of life. After two years, his father committed suicide. He was 7, his brother was 14. They were both orphaned.

Although they got government help, they always had trouble with the money. His brother had now graduated and has work, and is spending less time than how he used to before. He spent most of his time alone.

He feels empty. True, he had a lot of friends already, but none can fill the emptiness he is feeling.

How he wished his mother will just appear again, and the three of them will live happily together once more.

'Can time go back, so we can live just like before?'

0o0o0

_All I need is to know, it's for sure_

_Then I'll give_

_All the love in the world_

0o0o0

The phone kept ringing. She sighed. This basketball player in her school is really determined to get her. He always calls, e-mails, texts, chats and stalks on her.

'If only he knew how afraid I really am.' She murmured. She stared at the mirror on her bedroom wall. She is gorgeous. She has big blue eyes, smooth fair skin, lovely curly hair and full red lips. She looks just like her sister, Botan, who died five years ago.

Botan is an unbelievably beautiful sixteen year old girl. Botan is so sexy, so gorgeous, so elegant, and so nice. She, an 11 year old girl, watched as her sister bloomed. However, one night, her sister disappeared.

Botan was later seen at drainage of the district. Botan was found dead. All her clothes had been stripped off, her lower torso was bloody, and there were signs of struggle. Botan was raped by someone, and later killed.

Until now, the suspect is still unknown.

Now, here she is: a blooming sixteen year old. Here she is, just like her sister. Here she is, all afraid and terrified of the fate that might happen to her.

'Please understand.'

0o0o0

_I've often wondered if love's an illusion_

_Just to get you through the loneliest days_

0o0o0

He sighed as he put the phone down. The other line was not busy. No one was answering it. Nothing is unusual.

This certain girl had been the apple of his eye. She had been the blood of his body, the icing of his cake, the water of his sea, and the oxygen of his world.

Yet, this certain girl does not seem to realize this.

He had always felt helpless. Even if he can fight evenly with the gangsters and play basketball evenly with players who are taller than him, he had always felt insecure. He had always hidden this fact by trying to act as if he was superior to the rest of the world.

There was one time when he did not want to play basketball anymore. Yet, when he entered the basketball gym, he saw this certain girl. This certain girl became his inspiration to continue.

They suffered defeat that year, with him, vice captain and the captain being the only competitive players of the team.

Yet, he did not give up. This certain girl is nowhere giving up, and so is he. He practiced hard. He bought pills that will make him grow taller. Indeed, he grew, for two inches. He later quit those pills because they are too expensive for his allowance to sustain.

He did not give up trying to let this girl see how much he loves her. 'How many times had she rejected me?' he thought as he smiled bitterly, his eyes still staring at the phone. 'There were too many times, that I myself can not even count.'

He had tried everything: from flowers to chocolates, to being a bad boy to a good one, and other stuff that had never entered his pea-sized brain before he fell for her. And yet, this certain girl seems to ignore him.

'Why? Is it because I'm not as good-looking as our ace player and our three-point shooter? Is it because I'm not as tall as my other teammates? Is it because I'm dark? Is it because we aren't rich, just like our ace player? Is it because I'm not a top student, just like our captain and vice captain? Is it because I'm childish, unlike our vice captain?'

'Why?'

0o0o0

_I can't criticize it. _

_I have no hesitation._

_My imagination just stole me away_

0o0o0

The alley was dark. There was nothing alive there, except for a cat and a pair of blue, shiny eyes.

He stared at his glow-in-the-dark watch. It is still 6:00 pm. 'It's too early to go to the apartment.'

Life in the city had been too tiring for him. He misses the days when he would just lean on his mother, and his mother will just caress his soft, brown hair. He would just watch his playmate, Kagome, feed the chickens. Kagome's long, dark hair would then flow with the wind. Her fair skin would turn a little pinker. Her green eyes would shine with such simple delight: a simple delight of feeding the chickens that people here in the city can not even understand. Through the years, he had developed a liking towards her.

Before he left, he confessed to Kagome, right under the cherry tree. Kagome smiled, her red lips tugging up. She pulled nearer him and whispered. "I love you too." He was contented that time.

Then, one day, he got a scholarship at the university in which he is currently studying. He left for the city, because of his parents. But, frankly, if he was given a choice, he would prefer to be in their little village, together with Kagome.

On his first year at the university, Kagome would write him letters everyday. He would write her letters, too, about the basketball team, how he liked their green uniform, and other stuff that he is more than willing to share.

On his second year, he got letters from her weekly on the first trimester. But on the second trimester, she wrote to him only once a month.

This was when things started going rough. Her letters would get shorter and shorter. However, he just thought of it as a sign that 'Kagome is just busy.'

Now, in his third year, he only got two letters from Kagome. The school year is already about to end, and yet, he only got two letters.

He is already excited to go home to their village. He wants to relax, to breathe in fresh air, and, most importantly, see Kagome once more.

Yet, he got a letter from their university just an hour before, right after the basketball practice. He had been recommended to Tokyo University.

That meant four more years of stay in Kanagawa.

'I want to go home. When can I go home?'

0o0o0

_Love's for a lifetime, not for a moment_

_So how could I throw it away?_

0o0o0

His tears are already flowing like an endless river, and he has no plan of stopping it. He slammed the door behind him, and slumped on the floor. He can hear his dad saying, rather, shouting something, but he did not mind it.

His blue eyes are radiating anger. If only his teammates and friends are here, they would see the true him. He is not just a smiling face whose lips are pasted till eternity at the same smiling position. He is not just a stupid, green minded, lovesick pup who is not serious at all. He is not just a latecomer who is too carefree with life.

He is a normal teenager with problems. No, he does not have a perfect life, just like how the people around him thought. Why? His parents don't understand him! What the hell's wrong with being a gay?

Yes, he is a gay. Only his best friend knows about this. He does not have the slightest idea how his parents knew about it. His best friend is not a blabber mouth. Who could've told them?

He fell in love with a boy. What is so wrong with that? Isn't it that love is a right? He can not order his heart to love a girl! What do they want him to do?

His eyes are still moist, and his tears are still flowing. He does not care if the people at their school will see tomorrow his red eyes. This is the real him. He has the right to be himself! Why can't his parents understand?

'Do they fear that I will be like my younger brother?' he thought as he bit his lip hard, hard enough to make it bleed.

'Can't they understand me?'

0o0o0

_I'm only human, and nights grow colder with no one to love me that way_

_Yeah, _

_I need someone who really sees me. _

0o0o0

The black car stopped in front of a mansion. The driver, dressed in a tuxedo, stepped out of the expensive BMW and opened the car for his master. He came out, not minding the people around him bowing their heads. Can't they see that he is sweaty, dirty and dressed in very improper attire, compared to the chauffer, who is dressed in a clean, pressed tuxedo?

Ever since he was young, he was worshipped by all the people around him. Why? It all started because his father is rich. Then, he grew up, and turned out to be a startling handsome lad. This did not end there. He turned out to be gifted academically. He also became good at basketball, dancing... everything.

He acted like a dumb asshole every class just to satisfy all the people who became jealous of him. But the more he grew up good-looking and better in playing basketball, the more people became distant to him.

Can't they see that they are already better than him? They have friends to care for them, while he has none. They, more or less, have sisters and brothers to ask help from, while he has none. They, more or less, have their parents to take care of them, while he has none.

Yes, his father is still there, but his father is always out of the country. Ever since his mother's death, his father had been working very hard, and they grew richer. Their businesses spread and grew all over the world, but so did the distance between him and his dad. He never go the attention of his dad.

What the hell's with being rich? He does not understand why those people treat him and his dad like a god, yet deep inside wanting to do all the unthinkable, just to get their riches. Don't they know that he had just a little freedom because of this? Because of this, he can not just go to places with many people! Now, people think of him as an anti-social! He has to be careful when he speaks. Now, people see him as a mono-syllable speaker!

Because of this, in everything he does, in everywhere he goes, his father's bodyguards should always watch over him.

Yesterday, he escaped from his bodyguards. He almost got kidnapped. The news reached his father in Germany. His father arrived home, and forbade him to ride his bicycle.

Now, even the privilege of having his bicycle is lost! That meant he needs to go to school using the car!

That means people will be more distant from him, too. He needs company, he knows that, but every one seems so distant to him. Yes, they admire him, but they admire him from afar. No one dared to go near him. Why? Is he really that much of an asshole?

Is he really a spoilt brat? A spoilt brat gets what he wants, and he can't get what he really wants: a real friend and a happy family. No, he is not.

Is he really a walking block of ice? If he is indeed a walking block of ice, then why does he feel this emptiness inside him. No, he is not.

Or is he really what those stupid girls with pompoms say? Is he really perfection incarnate? No, he is not.

He is just another human with no one to love and no one to receive love from.

'Can't you guys see that I am a human? Can't you see what's inside me?'

0o0o0

_Don't want to wake up alone anymore_

_Still believe that you'll walk through my door_

_All I need is to know, it's for sure_

_Then I'll give_

_All the love in the world_

0o0o0

Teenagers: youth, young people, adolescents, a person in his teens.

Are they really just that?

0o0o0

The afternoon breeze felt so cool, and the sun is setting so beautifully, as if reminding every body that life is precious.

Life is precious for these eight teenagers. One day, they will find out the answers to their problem, right after passing to the danger zone called teenage years.


End file.
